El suicidio de Eleanor Lovett
by Sweenellie Lovett
Summary: -Lo amo, Señor Todd... y no necesito la vida si no es para vivirla a su lado


Lo se, he tardado mucho en actualizar ¡ES QUE NO DEJAN REVIEWS! por favor, si leen dejen uno por ahí, ni siquiera necesitan registrarse D: lo suplico, es deprimente ver los fics en ingles con cientos de reviews y los fics en español nada .-.

**EL SUICIDIO DE ELEANOR LOVETT**

_"¿Cómo era tu Lucy?" _pregunto, eso había sido todo... el no tenía una respuesta, desde luego que ya no la recordaba. Ella le había estado esperando todo ese tiempo ¿No era eso lo que el quería? tal vez por eso se había quedado, pensándolo bien, ella le había la fuerza suficiente para seguir adelante, después de todo, el quería encontrarse con algo de su pasado al regresar, pero no con ella exactamente.

Los días en el #186 de la Calle Fleet ya no eran tan buenos como cuando Benjamin aun estaba ahí. Todo parecía mas frio, mas triste, exteriormente, aunque Eleanor estuviera alegre, no era felicidad pura lo que tenía dentro, sino una extraña mezcla de dolor y coraje, dolor por todo lo que había pasado, coraje porque aun así nada cambiaba. De vez en cuando pensaba _"Si amas algo, déjalo ir. Si vuelve, es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue" _y se daba consuelo a sí misma de esa manera: Ella lo dejo ir con Lucy por que lo amaba, se caso con Albert para no estorbarle y se mantuvo siempre cerca para cuando el la necesitara... y lo espero, lo espero porque si volvía, era suyo, pero cada día que pasaba, durante 15 años, tuvo la incomoda sensación de que posiblemente no regresaba porque no le pertenecía, porque no debía estar con ella, solo que un día: volvió.

Hizo todo cuanto le fue posible por mantenerlo feliz, por demostrarle que estaba con él ¿Y qué obtuvo? NADA, ella nunca recibía nada...

Una mañana, se levanto muy alegre y fue a su encuentro en la barbería, se perfumo y se puso un vestido color rojo opaco. Quería que el la notara por lo menos una vez.

-Buenos días, amor -dijo, pero no recibió respuesta, la barbería estaba vacía.

Lo espero todo el día, lo espero y lo siguio esperando, pero él no llegaba. Así paso un día y otro y otro, desesperada, se preguntaba si la habría abandonado, lloraba por las noches e incluso salio a buscarle, pero no lo encontró.

Cuatro días después, él regreso, de nuevo.

Ella estaba recostada en el sillón después de cerrar el emporio de pays, Toby había ido a pasar el fin de semana a casa de un amigo suyo. Había silencio total y la puerta se abrió de pronto, dejando ver a un furioso Sweeney Todd emerger desde el exterior. Eleanor abrió los ojos.

-¡Señor Todd! -dijo mientras se incorporaba, pero el hombre cerro la puerta violentamente y se agazapo contra ella. La jalo del brazo y la acorralo contra la pared. Entonces, un hálito de luz que se colaba por la ventana le ilumino la mitad del rostro y ella pudo ver una lagrima que se deslizaba por la mejilla de aquel al que pensó una vez incapaz de llorar.

-Me mintió. -Fue todo lo que dijo el barbero y ella supo a que se refería. Se había ido con Lucy, le había reconocido ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¿En qué te mentí, amor? -dijo como si no supiera nada.

-Lucy está viva...

-¡¿QUÉ?! -Era brillante, ya lo veía cortandole la garganta por mentirosa, si fingia no saber nada: VIVIRÍA. Ante la reacción de la mujer que acorralaba, el barbero se sorprendió.

-¿Cómo lo sabe, Mr.T? -Complemento ella con una actuación brillante, que no dejaba ver como en su interioir todo se desmoronaba.

-Estaba afuera, pidiendo limosna y cuando baje a ahuyentarla la reconocí...

-¿Esa vagabunda... era Lucy?

-Si -puntualizo él liberándola de su opresión. Eleanor lo abrazo fuertemente, con pleno conocimiento de que sería quiza la última vez que le podría tener tan cerca. Él no reaccionó al contacto. Se iba a ir, tenía a Lucy, tenía a Johanna...

-¿Y qué hará?

-Esta débil y enferma, pasaré lo más posible con ella... mataré al juez y recuperaré a mi hija. Es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Y ya no me necesitará... -exclamó ella.

-No.

El mundo se destruyo, cayendo sobre los hombros en los que alguna vez, simbólicamente, llorara Sweeney Todd. Todo había terminado.

-Vendala y váyase de este basurero, Señora Lovett -dijo el barbero extendiendo una de sus navajas -Gracias, finalmente usted no merece morir... no aquí.

Eleanor tomo la navaja y le vio partir rumbo al hospital de Londres. Pasaron un par de semanas hasta que Lucy finalmente murió, pero nunca llego a reconocer a Benjamin Barker, que estuvo a su lado todos los días de esas dos semanas. El siguiente paso de Sweeney era liberar a su hija del juez y así lo hizo. Lo vigilo un par de días y en la noche del tercero, entro a su casa y le asesino mientras dormía, no sin antes hacer que lo mirara a los ojos. Johanna viajó a Plymouth con Anthony, pero Sweeney no tuvo el valor de presentarse como su padre, tal vez le visitaría después, pero antes tenía un asunto en la Calle Fleet.

Refleccionó sobre como solo una persona había estado ahí para él. Tal vez ella seguía en la misma pastelería, tal vez no, pero tenía que ir a buscarla, tenía que ofrecerle algo mejor, llevarla a otro lado para que fuera feliz... a su lado, serían amigos ¿O no? ¿Algo mas? Tal vez podrían casarse, no estaría mal. Recordo aquellos ojos suplicantes que le miraran una vez con terror, los ojos que finalmente eran la última pizca de su pasado que seguía ahí y entonces se sintió agradecido y con necesidad de verla. Habían pasado solo dos semanas, todo estaría bien. Incluso se sintió mal por haberle dicho que ya no la necesitaría, lo que el quería decir era que no quería implicarle en la muerte del juez, si lo descubrían, por la forma en que planeaba hacerlo, no quería que ella quedará incriminada, por eso se había ido.

Llego al edificio que se erguía en la esquina de la Calle Fleet como único testigo de la desgracia que ahí residiera. Entro cuidadosamente y no noto un solo sonido dentro. El hornillo de la trastienda estaba encendido, pero no había pays fuera. Todo parecía haberse detenido unos segundos atrás. Subió a la habitación de su vecina y dificultosamente pudo abrir la puerta, pero lo que encontró ahí, era mas de lo que el podía resistir. Eleanor Lovett yacía muerta en su cama. Se había hecho un corte vertical en cada una de sus muñecas. Llevaba puesto un vestido color crema, muy hermoso, se veía hermosa a pesar de que estaba muerta y una mancha de sangre tornaba su corsé y sus sábanas blancas de un carmín mortuorio. El barbero se precipito sobre el cadáver, la toco y ella aun estaba tibia, no tenía mucho que había hecho los cortes, tal vez podría salvarla, si tan solo...

Abrió los ojos lentamente y dejo caer una lágrima.

-Señor Todd... -susurro -¿Y estoy muerta?

-No, Señora Lovett ¿Por qué hizo esto?

Ella reunió fuerzas, mientras el rompía una tirilla de sábana y le ataba torniquetes en las muñecas para evitar que siguiera desangrándose.

-Se fue, Señor Todd...

Y ante esto, el se sintió oprimido por sus acciones. Nunca debió dejar a la única persona que había estado ahí para él.

-Pensaba volver...

-No es cierto -sonrió ella y le acaricio sus pálidas mejillas con el pulgar, dejando un rastro de sangre sobre su rostro -Pero eso ya no importa, Señor Todd...

Una lágrima mas se deslizo en su mejilla, el la apretó contra si. El barbero inspecciono el entorno, y sobre la cama vio algo por lo que hubiera pagado para borrar la imagen de su memoria. Sobre la cama de la panadera, estaba la navaja que él le dio para que se fuera de Londres. Ya no tuvo que preguntar nada, ella le dio sus motivos.

-Lo amo, Señor Todd -exclamo la moribunda -Y la vida no me sirve de nada si no es para vivirla a su lado.

Ante esas palabras, no hizo mas que levantarse cargando el cuerpo de su verdadera amiga fiel en sus brazo, la llevo a la trastienda.

-No se muera, Señora Lovett, no se muera... voy a llevarla al hospital y estará bien, lo prometo.

Recorrió las calles hasta la sala médica, con mucho esfuerzo por la nieve. Llamo a la puerta y un medico le dijo que esperara porque no había lugar, debido a los pobres moribundos de las calles que durante el invierno se enfermaban e iban a parar ahí, que esperara... solo 5 minutos más y así lo hizo.

Se sentó en la banqueta, habían pasado 30 minutos desde que encontro a Nellie tendida en su cama y ahora estaban ahi, él sentado sobre la nieve y ella recostada sobre sus piernas.

-No se muera,Señora Lovett, no se muera-suplico una vez mas.

Ella ya no dijo nada.

-La quiero. -susurro él a su oído y ella lo escucho muy bien, pero estaba demasiado débil. -Esta mañana fui a buscarla para pedirle que viniera conmigo a un lugar lejos de esta ciudad. El juez esta muerto y Johanna esta bien. Se fuerte, mi mascota, estarás bien ¿De acuerdo? -ella asintió con la cabeza-Incluso traje esto -exclamo el barbero sacando de la bolsa de su chaleco un delgado anillo de oro con una pequeña piedra brillante en el centro. -Señora Lovett... ¿Quiere ser mi esposa?

Eso fue todo, ella reunió la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

-Si quiero -dijo con un hilo de voz y una débil sonrisa en su cara. El barbero puso el anillo en su mano y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios, un beso lleno de tristeza por lo que ya sabía que iba a pasar. El médico abrió la puerta para indicarles que ya podían pasar, pero se encontró solo con un Sweeney Todd que escondía la cara en el cuello de una mujer muerta. Eleanor Lovett había fallecido en sus brazos.


End file.
